Glee: Season 5
by HugeImagination
Summary: The Glee club prepares for Nationals! can they win again? Will Rachel land her audition? Will Kurt say yes to Blaine? And what crazy drama will go on in Glee this season? Find out! There will be new glee clubbers (OC's) and songs have been written into plot ( I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS) Read and find out!
1. New Voice Part 1

Episode 1. New Voices:

**It's the week right after reigonals, Sam still thinks Blaine and Kurt getting married is a bad idea, Marley tries to convince Ryder to rejoin Glee club and struggles to find new members for the New Direction.**

**Songs:**

**You Belong With Me- Taylor Swift**

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved- The Script**

* * *

"I still think it's a bad idea." Sam said.

"I thought you were supporting my decision?" Blaine asked

"I am…but still!"

"I love Kurt, he's my soul mate." Blaine implied. The two best friends walked through the hallways of McKinley which was usually crowded as they walked towards the cafeteria.

"Yeah and? Rachel and Finn thought they were soul mates but what happened? Oh yeah…they broke up!"

Blaine gave a dry laugh.

"Well me and Kurt aren't Rachel and Finn…"

Sam gave out a huge sigh and put his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Well…I just don't want you to do something that you'll regret. I mean come on! You're my best bro! Just please think about this…"

Blaine shrugged Sam's arm off.

"I'll see you in Glee…" Blaine said and walked away.

* * *

"Ryder we need to talk." Marley said as she slammed her tray on the table. Ryder was sitting alone with a math text book open.

"I'm not re-joining glee…"

"Why!?" Marley whined

"Because I'm angry." Ryder said simple.

"At Unique? Really? Come on Ryder you have to forgive her! She just had a simple crush, she never meant for it to go this far." Marley explained sympathetically.

Ryder slammed his math text book.

"I'm not angry at Unique, I'm angry at myself for being so stupid! All my life I've been stupid! Stupid at school! Stupid for believing Katie was real! And stupid for falling for you!" Ryder grabbed his math book and stormed out the cafeteria while Marley sat there speechless.

* * *

Everybody sat silently in glee club. Mr. Shue walked in holding a folder of music and was shocked everybody was so dead silent. He scanned the room to see if everybody was here

Artie, Blaine, Kitty, Unique, Jake, Marley, Joe, Sam, Sugar and Tina.

"Why is everybody so quiet? We're supposed to be celebrating for our victory in reigonals!" Mr. Shue exclaimed.

Nobody said anything until Artie broke the silence

"I know we won but we lost Brittany and Ryder in the process…how can we replace both of them? Both are great dancers and singers. The only good dancers left in here are Jake and Blaine. No offense to everybody else."

"I find that offensive " Tina said under her breath.

"Excuse me! Unique can dance!" Unique exclaimed.

Mr. Shue ran his hand through his hair. He was frustrated.

"Come on guys! Yes we lost players but the show must go on! Brittany and Ryder are two big losses but we can move on-

Jake interrupted

"It's not only that but did you the WhosYourDaddies performance? That Frida girl was amazing! I'm wondering how we even won! We need new voices or we won't stand a chance in Nationals."

Everybody in the room nodded in agreement.

"That's enough guys! I'm tired of you guys being negative! Which is why this week's assignment is-"

Mr. Shue picked up a black marker and wrote on the white board in caps

NEW VOICES

"Not only do we need to find new voices but you guys need a new voice too. This negative aura is depressing and sad for National champions. So this week each one of you will come up with a song that is positive and showcase your new voice or new attitude and has to be positive! You can work in groups if you want, and I want everybody to sing by Friday, now get to work!"

* * *

"Please comeback…" Tina begged Ryder.

"No." Ryder said as he was slowly getting annoyed by Tina following him.

"Ryder please…we need you!"

"I'm not coming back…"

"You're really talented Ryder, I know what Unique did to you was wrong but can't you move on?"

"You don't understand." Ryder said annoyed.

Tina grabbed Ryder's hand.

Ryder stopped walking.

"Than explain."

Ryder looked into Tina's eyes.

"No…"

Than Tina kissed Ryder. Ryder was shocked and shoved Tina away.

"What's your problem!?"

Ryder ran off.

**Tina:**

_"You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_  
_She's going off about something that you said_  
_She doesn't get your humour like I do_

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_  
_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_  
_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_  
_She's cheer captain, and I'm on the bleachers_  
_Dreaming about the day when you'll wake up and find_  
_That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
_Been here all along so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me_  
_You belong with me_

_Walkin the streets with you and your all worn out jeans,_  
_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_  
_Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself_  
_Hey isn't this easy?_

_And you've got that smile that could light up this whole town_  
_I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down_  
_You say you fine I know you better than that_  
_Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_  
_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_  
_Dreaming about the day when you'll wake up and find_  
_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
_Been here all along so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me_

_Standin by, I'm waiting at your back door_  
_All this time how could you not know baby?_  
_You belong with me_  
_You belong with me_

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_  
_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_  
_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_  
_I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_  
_Been here all along so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me_

_Standing by, I'm waiting at your back door_  
_All this time how could you not know baby_  
_You belong with me_  
_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_  
_Have you ever thought just maybe_  
_You belong with me_  
_You belong with me"_

* * *

Blaine was playing the piano practicing his song he's going to perform in Glee club in the auditorium.

"You sound perfect."

Blaine turned to find Kurt smiling over him. Blaine smiled.

"Hey Kurt, I thought you were back in New York?" Blaine asked.

"Nah, I have two more weeks off… I'm glad you guys won regionals. The who your daddies group was good. I was worried there for a second. But you pulled through." Kurt said with a smiled.

"Kurt…can we talk about us?" Blaine asked.

Kurt's smile turned to a frown.

"There's nothing to talk about Blaine, we're just friends…" Kurt said coldly

Blaine's heart broke. Kurt walked away.

"I still love you!" Blaine shouted

Kurt heard and whispered

"I still love you too…" But Blaine didn't hear him.

Blaine threw his sheet music on the floor. Sam came in carrying his guitar case and a worried expression on his face when he saw Blaine down.

"Hey what's wrong?" Sam asked worried.

"Nothing…" Blaine lied.

Sam shrugged.

"Well ok…I thought we could sing a duet together for this week's assignment. Sam grabbed the nearest guitar and handed Blaine sheet music. Blaine went to the piano.

**Blaine:**

_Going back to the corner,_  
_where I first saw you_  
_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag,_  
_I'm not gonna move_  
_Got some words on cardboard_  
_Got your picture in my hand_  
_Saying "if you see this girl can you tell her where I am"_  
_Some try to hand me money_  
_They don't understand,_  
_I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man_  
_I know it makes no sense_  
_What else can I do?_  
_How can I move on_  
_when I'm still in love with you?_

**Sam:**  
_Cause' if one day you wake up_  
_and find that your missing me_  
_and your heart starts to wonder_  
_where on this earth I could be,_  
_Thinking maybe you'd come back here_  
_to the place that we'd meet_  
_Then you'd see me waiting for you_  
_on the corner of the street,_

**Both:**

_So I'm not moving_  
_I'm not moving_

**Blaine:**

_Policeman says "Son you cant stay here"_  
_I say there's someone I'm waiting for if its a day, a month, a year,_  
_Gotta stand my ground,_  
_even if it rains or snows,_  
_If she changes her mind,_  
_this is the first place she will go_

**Sam:**

_Cause' if one day you wake up_  
_and find that your missing me_  
_and your heart starts to wonder_  
_where on this earth I could be,_  
_Thinking maybe you'd come back here_  
_to the place that we'd meet_

**Blaine:**

_Then you'd see me waiting for you_  
_on the corner of the street,_  
_So I'm not moving_  
_I'm not moving_  
_I'm not moving_  
_I'm not moving_

**Sam:**

_People talk about the guy,_  
_thats waiting in on a girl_  
_Woooaah -oooh_  
_There are no holes in his shoes,_  
_But a big hole in his world_  
_Oooooh_

**Blaine:**

_Maybe I'll get famous for the man who can't be moved,_  
_and maybe you wont mean to but you'll see me on the news,_  
_and you'd come running to the corner,_  
_Cause' you'll know its just for you_  
_I'm the man who can't be moved_  
_I'm the man who cant be moved_

**Both:**

_Cause' if one day you wake up,_  
_and find that your missing me,_  
_and your heart starts to wonder_  
_where on this earth I could be,_  
_Thinking maybe you'd come back here_  
_to the place that we'd meet_  
_and you'd see me waiting for you_  
_on the corner of the street_  
_so I'm not moving_  
_I'm not moving_  
_I'm not moving_  
_I'm not moving_  
_(Cause' if one day you wake up,_  
_and find that your missing me,_  
_and your heart starts to wonder_  
_where on this earth I could be,_  
_Thinking maybe you'd come back here_  
_to the place that we'd meet_  
_and you'd see me waiting for you_  
_on the corner of the street)_

**Sam:**

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you,_  
_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag; I'm not gonna move_

"Sam that's a great song…but it has nothing to do about this week's assignment." Blaine said confused.

"You're right…it's about Brittany. I miss her… I miss her so much, you don't understand." Sam broke down into tears. Blaine hugged him.

"It's going to be ok…" Blaine said as he comforted his best friend. Sam wiped his tears.

He sat at the corner of the stage.

"This week sucks…" Sam complained. Blaine sat next to him.

"Yeah…it sucks a lot." Blaine agreed.

**AN: Ok well usually I don't write these type of stories... I'm more of an actions suspenseful guy but season 4 had the dumbest worse cliffhanger and so I wrote this. Every episode will be a chapter but THIS EPISODE HAS TWO PARTS! So hope you enjoy please review!**


	2. New Voice Part 2

**Alright part 2! Sorry this was supposed to be posted yesterday it's just I couldn't get to my laptop! Hope you enjoy.**

**Songs:**

**The Way You Make Me Feel: Michael Jackson**

**Just Haven't Met You Yet: Michael Buble**

**Just Give Me A Reason: Pink**

* * *

Mr. Shue came home tired and stressed out; Emma was there with a cup of warm milk. She kissed Will on the cheek

"Hey honey, How was your day?"

"Just awful…the kids have no enthusiasm, it's like they're all depressed…I'm trying to give them a positive attitude but they're all bummed out cause of Ryder and Brittany leaving. And now I'm trying to find a new student who will join the Glee club.

"Well I know a new student who could join Glee club, his name is Kyle Knight. He just transferred, his resume was quite impressive, he's from Florida and he led his Glee club from Florida to reigonals and he when was only a freshman. He's a sophomore now"

"Why'd the kid move?" Will questioned

"Well his mother just died and his dad lost his job so his dad moved here in Lima to find work." Emma explained.

"I want to meet this Kyle, he sounds impressive. But what about the kids negative attitude?"

"They'll move on, just give them a few days, if they're singing about being positive it'll help." Emma assured. Will kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Thanks, you're the best."

* * *

Ryder stared into the blue skies deep in his thoughts. He sat on the bleachers of the football field and just relaxed.

"Hey…" Tina said awkwardly.

There was an awkward pause.

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted…I mean I kind of freaked for no reason. It's just; I'm so confused right now. My feelings are all over the place." Ryder explained.

Tina sat next to Ryder and took a deep breath.

"What Unique did was wrong. But you need to forgive her. In Glee club we're a family and family have to learn to forgive and forget. We'll gladly accept you back." Tina said with a smile.

Ryder stared into Tina's eyes.

"It's just when I thought Kate was real…I was so happy. I felt loved…and I was glad to have to share my love with someone. I just want to love someone. Just make a girl happy…you know?" Ryder explained with a weak smile.

Tina grabbed Ryder's hand.

"You just need to find the right person…Just please comeback to Glee" Tina begged.

"We'll see…"

* * *

Will clapped his hands together.

"Ok here we go! Jake and Marley with their song! Let's hear it." Will exclaimed.

Jake and Marley went in front of the classroom holding hands and looked each other in the eye. Then the music started to play.

**Jake:**

_Hee-Hee!_  
_Ooh!_  
_Go On Girl!_  
_Aaow!_

_Hey Pretty Baby With The_  
_High Heels On_  
_You Give Me Fever_  
_Like I've Ever, never Known_  
_You're Just A Product Of_  
_Loveliness_  
_I Like The Groove Of_  
_Your Walk,_  
_Your Talk, Your Dress_  
_I Feel Your Fever_  
_From Miles Around_  
_I'll Pick You Up In My Car_  
_And We'll Paint The Town_  
_Just Kiss Me Baby_  
_And Tell Me Twice_  
_That You're The One For Me_

**Both:**

_The Way You Make Me Feel_  
_(The Way You Make Me Feel)_  
_You Really Turn Me On_  
_(You Really Turn Me On)_  
_You Knock Me Off Of My Feet_  
_(You Knock Me Off Of_  
_My Feet)_  
_My Lonely Days Are Gone_  
_(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

**Marley**

_I Like The Feelin' You're_  
_Givin' Me_  
_Just Hold Me Baby And I'm_  
_In Ecstasy_  
_Oh I'll Be Workin' From Nine_  
_To Five_  
_To Buy You Things To Keep_  
_You By My Side_  
_I Never Felt So In Love Before_  
_Just Promise Baby, You'll_  
_Love Me Forevermore_  
_I Swear I'm Keepin' You_  
_Satisfied_  
_'Cause You're The One For Me_

**Both:**

_The Way You Make Me Feel_  
_(The Way You Make Me Feel)_  
_You Really Turn Me On_  
_(You Really Turn Me On)_  
_You Knock Me Off Of My Feet_  
_Now Baby-Hee!_  
_(You Knock Me Off Of_  
_My Feet)_  
_My Lonely Days Are Gone-_  
_A-Acha-Acha_  
_(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_  
_Acha-Ooh!_

_Go On Girl!_  
_Go On! Hee! Hee! Aaow!_  
_Go On Girl!_

**Jake:**

_I Never Felt So In Love Before_  
_Promise Baby, You'll Love Me_  
_Forevermore_  
_I Swear I'm Keepin' You_  
_Satisfied_  
_'Cause You're The One For_  
_Me . . ._

_The Way You Make Me Feel_  
_(The Way You Make Me Feel)_  
_You Really Turn Me On_  
_(You Really Turn Me On)_  
_You Knock Me Off Of My Feet_  
_Now Baby-Hee!_  
_(You Knock Me Off Of_  
_My Feet)_  
_My Lonely Days Are Gone_  
_(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

**Both:**

_The Way You Make Me Feel_  
_(The Way You Make Me Feel)_  
_You Really Turn Me On_  
_(You Really Turn Me On)_  
_You Knock Me Off Of My Feet_  
_Now Baby-Hee!_  
_(You Knock Me Off Of_  
_My Feet)_  
_My Lonely Days Are Gone_  
_(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

_Ain't Nobody's Business,_  
_Ain't Nobody's Business_  
_(The Way You Make Me Feel)_  
_Ain't Nobody's Business,_  
_Ain't Nobody's Business But_  
_Mine And My Baby_  
_(You Really Turn Me On)_  
_Hee Hee!_  
_(You Knock Me Off Of_  
_My Feet)_  
_Hee Hee! Ooh!_  
_(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

**Jake:**

_Give It To Me-Give Me_  
_Some Time_  
_(The Way You Make Me Feel)_  
_Come On Be My Girl-I Wanna_  
_Be With Mine_  
_(You Really Turn Me On)_

**Marley:**

_Ain't Nobody's Business-_  
_(You Knock Me Off Of_  
_My Feet)_  
_Ain't Nobody's Business But_  
_Mine And My Baby's_  
_Go On Girl! Aaow!_  
_(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

**Jake:**

_Hee Hee! Aaow!_  
_Chika-Chika_  
_Chika-Chika-Chika_  
_Go On Girl!-Hee Hee!_  
_(The Way You Make Me Feel)_  
_Hee Hee Hee!_  
_(You Really Turn Me On)_  
_(You Knock Me Off My Feet)_  
_(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

_(The Way You Make Me Feel)_  
_(You Really Turn Me On)_  
_(You Knock Me Off My Feet)_  
_(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

The whole classroom erupted in applause. Jake gave Marley a kiss. Will clapped.

"It was amazing…but how does this showcase your…new voice?" Will asked puzzled.

Jake cleared his throat.

"Well Marley is my voice, she keeps me going. She makes me positive."

Kitty gagged. Everybody else clapped and Marley gave Jake a kiss on the cheek and they sat down together.

"Alright who's next?" Will asked enthusiastically

"Me." Ryder said from the doorway. The whole class went silent. Unique turned her head away.

"Listen, I want to say…I forgive you Unique. And I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I'm sorry I don't feel the same way either. You're a great" Ryder stopped for a second. "You're a great girl… you're just not my type… but I want to be friends… you know if you ever need me I'll be there for you. We're family. Now come up and sing with me." Ryder exclaimed. Unique was crying but she wiped her tears. Ryder grabbed her hand and smiled.

"Tina you're going to help us out?" Ryder asked. Tina smiled

"Gladly!"

Tina grabbed Ryder's hand and Ryder grabbed Uniques hand. The piano man started.

**Ryder:**

_I'm Not Surprised_  
_Not Everything Lasts_  
_I've Broken My Heart So Many Times,_  
_I Stop Keeping Track._  
_Talk Myself In_  
_I Talk Myself Out_  
_I Get All Worked Up_  
_And Then I Let Myself Down._

**Tina:**

_I Tried So Very Hard Not To Loose It_  
_I Came Up With A Million Excuses_  
_I Thought I Thought Of Every Possibility_

**All:**

_And I Know Someday That It'll All Turn Out_  
_You'll Make Me Work So We Can Work To Work It Out_  
_And I Promise You Kid That I'll Get So Much More Than I Get_  
_I Just Haven't Met You Yet_

_Mmmmm ..._

**Unique:**

_I Might Have To Wait_  
_I'll Never Give Up_  
_I Guess It's Half Timing_  
_And The Other Half's Luck_  
_Wherever You Are_  
_Whenever It's Right_  
_You Come Out Of Nowhere And Into My Life_

_And I Know That We Can Be So Amazing_  
_And Baby Your Love Is Gonna Change Me_  
_And Now I Can See Every Possibility_

_Mmmmm ..._

**Ryder:**

_And Somehow I Know That It Will All Turn Out_  
_And You'll Make Me Work So We Can Work To Work It Out  
And I Promise You Kid I'll Get So Much More Than I Get_  
_I Just Haven't Met You Yet_

**Tina:**

_They Say All's Fair_  
_And In Love And War_  
_But I Won't Need To Fight It_  
_We'll Get It Right_  
_And We'll Be United_

**Unique:**

_And I Know That We Can Be So Amazing_  
_And Being In Your Life Is Gonna Change Me_  
_And Now I Can See Every Single Possibility_

_Mmmm ..._

**Ryder:**

_And Someday I Know It'll All Turn Out_  
_And I'll Work To Work It Out_  
_Promise You Kid I'll Give More Than I Get_  
_Than I Get Than I Get Than I Get_

**Unique:**

_Oh You Know It'll All Turn Out_  
_And You'll Make Me Work So We Can Work To Work It Out_  
_And I Promise You Kid To Give So Much More Than I Get_  
_Yeah I Just Haven't Met You Yet_

**All three:**

_I Just Haven't Met You Yet_  
_Oh Promise You Kid_  
_To Give So Much More Than I Get_

_I Said Love Love Love Love Love Love Love ..._  
_I Just Haven't Met You Yet_  
_Love Love Love ..._  
_I Just Haven't Met You Yet_

The piano stopped playing and there was a few seconds of silence. Than everybody clapped in cheered. Will gave Ryder a pat on the back and Ryder gave Unique a hug. Ryder was back!

* * *

It was a Saturday night. The moon was full and Blaine was sitting on a bench by himself in Lima Park. He was waiting for Kurt.

"WAIT!" Sam came running. He stopped at the bench Blaine was sitting at to catch his breath.

"Whatever you do…don't do it!" Sam cried. Blaine just walked away.

"Listen Blaine! Look… I'm still not cool with this, you proposing to Kurt and all… but…"

"But what?" Blaine asked sounding frustrated.

Sam grabbed Blaine and kissed him.

"DUDE!" Blaine yelped.

"Sorry…look I'm sorry! It's just…uh…"

"Sam, are you gay?" Blaine asked curiously.

"NO! I'm 100% straight it's just…I really don't want you to do this and I'm running out of ideas…" Sam sighed.

"Look Sam if you're really my friend you'll respect my decision… Please Sam…Please."

Sam took a deep breath and let it out.

"Ok…you're right. I want you to be happy and if marrying Kurt makes you feel that way…Than ok…" Sam gave Blaine a hug.

"Good luck." Sam said and strolled away. Blaine smiled.

"So you want to propose?" Kurt said from behind.

Blaine whipped around.

"Kurt…"

"Blaine, I'm not ready to marry you…" Kurt said.

"You heard everything?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded.

"Kurt please! I'm so sorry for hurting you! I will never ever hurt you again. And I'm going to keep that promise…with this." Blaine pulled out the tiny black box showing a ring.

"Kurt Hummel…will you marry me?"

Kurt got teary eyed.

"Blaine…I still love you. I do."

Blaine smiled.

"But…"

Blaine frowned.

"Blaine, I just can't right now, I forgave you and I want to be with you again…just not now…" Kurt said gloomily.

"But Kurt…"

"No Blaine, I'm sorry."

**Kurt:**

_Right from the start, you were a thief,_  
_You stole my heart and_  
_I your willing victim_

**Blaine:**

_I let you see the parts of me_  
_That weren't all that pretty._  
_And with every touch_  
_You fixed them._

**Kurt:**

_Now, you've been talking in your sleep_  
_Oh oh, things you never say to ME_  
_Oh oh, tell me that you've had enough_  
_Of our Love, our Love._

**Blaine:**

_Just give me a reason,_  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second, we're not broken_  
_Just bent and we can learn to LOVE again._  
_it's in the stars,_  
_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_We're NOT broken_  
_Just bent and we can learn to love again._

**Kurt:**

_I'm sorry I don't understand where_  
_All of this is coming from._  
_I thought that we were fine,_  
_(Oh, we had everything)_  
_Your head is running wild again_  
_My dear, WE still have everything_  
_And it's all in your MIND._  
_(Yeah, but this is happenin')_  
_You've been having real bad dreams_  
_Oh oh, you use to lie so close to me_  
_Oh oh, there's nothing more than empty sheets_  
_Between our love, our love_  
_Ooooh, our love, our love._

**Both:**

_Just give me a reason,_  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second, we're not broken_  
_Just bent and we can learn to LOVE again._  
_I never stopped_

**Blaine:**

_It's still written in the scars on my heart_  
_You're NOT broken_  
_Just bent and we can learn to love again._

**Kurt:**

_Oh, tear ducts and rust_

**Blaine**

_I'll fix it for us_

**Kurt:**_ We're collecting dust,_

**Blaine:**_ But our love's enough._

**Blaine:**

_You're holding it in,_

**Kurt:**

_You're pouring a drink_  
_No, nothing is as bad as it seems._

**Blaine:**

_We'll come clean!_

**Both:**

_Just give me a reason,_  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second, we're not broken_  
_Just bent and we can learn to LOVE again._  
_It's in the stars_  
_It's still written in the scars on our hearts_  
_That We're NOT broken_  
_Just bent and we can learn to love again._

_Just give me a reason,_  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second, we're not broken_  
_Just bent and we can learn to LOVE again._  
_Oh, it's in the stars_  
_It's still written in the scars on our hearts_  
_That We're NOT broken_  
_Just bent and we can learn to love again._

_Ooh, we can learn to love again_  
_Ooh, we can learn to love again_  
_Oh, that we're not broken_  
_Just bent and we can learn to love again_

"I'm sorry Blaine…" Kurt said teary eyed.

Kurt ran away. Once again, Blaine's heart shattered in a million pieces. He looked down to the ring.

"Kurt…I will love you no matter what." Blaine said to himself.

* * *

**Sneak Peek: The Past Returns**

**Rachel is anxiously waiting to find out if she landed the part and Finn comes to New York for support. What will happen?**


	3. Daylight

**Songs:**

**Breakeven- The Script**

**Daylight- Maroon 5**

* * *

Finn got off his plane holding his suitcase in one hand. He walked out the airport and looked around the very busy yet beautiful New York City even at night. Finn did his little side smirk and put his hand up for a taxi. A taxi pulled over and Finn entered.

"Bushwick please"

The taxi driver began driving. And Finn rolled down the windows and the taxi began driving. Finn thought about Rachel.

**Finn:**

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_  
_Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in_  
_Cos I got time while she got freedom_  
_Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even_

_Her best days will be some of my worst_  
_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_  
_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping_  
_Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no_

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,_  
_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_  
_I'm falling to pieces_

_They say bad things happen for a reason_  
_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_  
_Cos she's moved on while I'm still grieving_  
_And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no_

_What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you,_  
_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
_Finn:_

_(One still in love while the other ones leaving)_  
_I'm falling to pieces_

_(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)_

_Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_  
_You took your suitcase, I took the blame._  
_Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh_  
_Cos you left me with no love and no love to my name._

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_  
_Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in_  
_Cos I got time while she got freedom_  
_Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break_  
_No it don't break_  
_No it don't break even no_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and_  
_What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok_  
_(Oh glad you're okay now)_  
_I'm falling to pieces yeah_  
_(Oh I'm glad you're okay)_  
_I'm falling to pieces yeah_  
_(One still in love while the other ones leaving)_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
_(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)_

_Oh it don't break even no_  
_Oh it don't break even no_  
_Oh it don't break even no_

Santana opened the door.

Santana smiled

"OH MY GOD! It's Double-Stuffed-Fatty-Gassy-McGravy-Pants, Bacon-Wrapped-Bug-Eyed Hypocrite, My Sloppy Seconds, Finnocence, Pastry Bag, Doorknob, Tubs, The Knuckle-Dragger, Soft Serve, Pillsbury Dough Turd, Orca, Lumps The Clown, Grimace, Hamburglar, Fetus Face!"

"Nice to see you too Santana" Finn said half offended.

"Where's Kurt?" Finn asked. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Lady Hummel is with that British guy."

"Finn."

Finn turned to find Rachel wearing a dress.

Finn smiled

"Rachel…"

Santana rolled her eyes

"Get a room" She said all snobby, and walked away.

Finn awkwardly hugged Rachel.

* * *

Rachel and Finn sat on the couch together staring deep into each other's eyes. Rachel grabbed Finn's hand

"Thank you for your support" She said with a smile.

"You know you're going to be a star one day Rachel, a big one. And I'll see you on TV and all over billboards…and I'm going to be so proud. You're going to get the part Rachel…I know it"

"What if I don't…?" Rachel whined

"Then the producers…are idiots…Rachel you'll have other opportunities" Finn assured.

Rachel put her head on Finn's shoulder.

"But I'm dying to get this part…" Rachel said softly.

Finn leaned his head against hers.

"Don't worry Rachel; everything is going to be ok." Finn held her in his arms.

"I love you Finn" Rachel said

Finn looked into her eyes

"Rachel, I love you. But I'm going to let you go."

Rachel was shocked.

"Last time you did that you regretted it…" Rachel said

"Yeah…but this time I'm serious. I can't keep running back into your heart, fix things then destroy them all over again. You need to focus on yourself. You need to focus on your future. I'm going to return to Lima and finish college. And I don't want you to talk to be until you've gone up on that Broadway stage and performed as the lovely Ms. Fanny Bryce. Got it?"

Rachel was somewhat hurt about what he just said.

"But.."

"No but's" Finn silenced her.

"Tonight is about me and you…" Finn leaned in and kissed her

**Finn:**

_Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon, why am I holdin' on_

_Rachel: We knew this day would come, we knew it all along_  
_How did it come so fast_

_Finn:This is our last night, but it's late and I'm tryin' not to sleep_  
_'Cuz I know, when I wake I will have to slip away_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
_But, tonight I'm 'gonna hold you so close_  
_'Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own_  
_But, tonight I need to hold you so close_

**Rachel:**

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa_  
_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa_

**Finn:**

_Here I am starring, at your perfection in my arms; so beautiful._  
_The sky is getting bright, the stars are burnin' out._  
_Somebody slow it down._

**Rachel:**

_This is way too hard, 'cuz I know when the sun comes up you will leave_  
_This is my last glance that will soon be memories_

**Finn:**

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
_But, tonight I'm 'gonna hold you so close_  
_'Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own_  
_But, tonight I need to hold you so close_

**Both:**

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa_  
_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa_

_I never wanted to stop, because I don't want to start all over, start all over_  
_I was afraid of the dark, but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want_

**Finn:**

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
_But, tonight I'm 'gonna hold you so close_  
_'Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own_  
_But, tonight I need to hold you so close_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
_But, tonight I'm 'gonna hold you so close_  
_'Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own_  
_But, tonight I need to hold you so close_

**Both:**

Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa  
Oh whoa, (yeah) oh whoa, (yeah) oh whoa (yeah) (yeah)  
Oh whoa, (yeah hey) oh whoa, (yeah hey) oh whoa

She fell asleep in his arms. And Finn kissed her on the top of her head. This was his goodbye.

* * *

**AN: Sorry this was super short! It was meant to be longer originally but when I heard about Cory Monteith my heart broke and so I want you to pray for his family, friends, Lea and the Glee cast. This chapter is dedicated to you Cory. We love you Cory! We're going to miss you!**


End file.
